Flash-memory cards using standards such as compact-flash (CF), Multi-Media Card/Secure Digital (MMC/SD), and Sony's MemoryStick are popular today. Such flash cards may be used in consumer devices such as digital cameras, music players, phones, palm or other portable computers, and may be inserted into personal computers and printers. Various extensions of these standards exist, such as Super Digital, an extension of Secure Digital (SD) that does not have all the security features and digital-rights management features of SD. MMC/SD is popular due to its small size, about the size of a postage stamp.
Data files stored on such as flash card, or on a more traditional floppy disk or diskette may require a password for access, or may use encryption to secure the data within the file. Confidential documents can be delivered over a network by adding safety seals and impressions. However, the confidential data is at risk due to breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of the information.
The grand-parent application (U.S. Ser. No. 09/478,720, filed Jan. 6, 2000) disclosed an electronic data storage medium that had fingerprint verification capability. FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit block diagram illustrating an electronic data storage medium disclosed in the grand-parent application.
The electronic data storage medium with fingerprint verification capability can be accessed by external computer 9 using input/output interface circuit 5, which may use a Personal-Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), RS-232, or similar interface to communicate. The electronic data storage medium can be located inside or outside of the external computer.
The electronic data storage medium with fingerprint verification capability is packaged in card body 1, and includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, fingerprint sensor 4, input/output interface circuit 5, display unit 6, power source 7, and function key set 8.
Memory device 3 can be a flash memory device that stores data files. Fingerprint sensor 4 scans a fingerprint of a user to generate fingerprint scan data. Processing unit 2 connects to other components and can operate in various modes, such as a programming mode, a data retrieving mode, and a data resetting mode. Power source 7 supplies electrical power to processing unit 2. Function key set 8 allows the user to input a password that is verified by processing unit 2. Display unit 6 shows the operating status of the electronic data storage medium.
The electronic data storage medium may be a subset of the electronic data storage medium with fingerprint verification capability. The electronic data storage medium is packaged in card body 1, and includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, and input/output interface circuit 5. While such an electronic data storage medium is useful, manufacturing methods and product designs are desired that can be cost-effectively produced. In particular, designs for making the card body or casing that encapsulates the electronic components are desired. To reduce the cost and size, designs of the electronic data storage medium that eliminate some costly components, such as the fingerprint sensor, function key set, and display, are desirable. An external power source may further reduce costs and size. Such device designs can allow a low-cost electronic data storage medium to be manufactured.
Another related application, U.S. Ser. No. 11/309,844, disclosed a flash-memory device with a slanted PCB circuit board. The slanting of the PCB allows the flash-memory and controller chips to be mounted on one side, and the metal contacts for the SD standard to be on the other side of the PCB. The PCB is tilted to allow both the chips and the contact pads to fit within the card body without otherwise increasing the thickness of the card body. Further refinements to the flash-memory device with the slanted PCB are desired.